


Delicate

by Rumbelladonna



Category: Rumbelle .mr gold belle Rumplestiltskin ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelladonna/pseuds/Rumbelladonna
Summary: Roman Gold, successful business tycoon and global speaker has now written a best seller about proper business etiquette.  After many years on the go, his doctor has ordered him to slow down due to high blood pressure. His twin sister Regina Mills and her husband have welcomed him back to Storybrooke Maine for the holidays so he can take a break. But first, he has reluctantly booked a book signing at a very quaint bookstore owned by town sweetheart; Belle French.





	1. Chapter 1

Delicate

Chapter One

It was a cold and crisp Thanksgiving day morning. Belle French and her friends Ruby and Ashley were watching the town parade from Belle's bookstore "Cozy Nook"  
It was a simple parade but Belle insisted they sit and watch, afterall at some point in their lives they also were apart of the parade. Whether a majorette or high school beauty queen.  
"Shorter than last year." Ruby grumbled as Santa ended the parade.  
Belle got up and dumped out the rest of her coffee from her mug and began to clean off the counters.  
Ashley unlocked the front door as Ruby lazily got up from the small love seat from the window.  
" ugh im sooo bored." She announced stretching her long arms in the air. Her long legs jerking as she stood.  
Belle giggled. " Youre always bored. "  
" I need a new job, a new hairdo. And a man."  
Belle and Ashley rolled their eyes. 

Just then they heard loud horns beeping doen the road. The trio ran back to the window to see two black jeeps followed by a stretch limo, driving through town at a mad pace.

" Wow....who is that? " Ashley sang.  
Belle grinned. " My surprise, hopefully "  
Both women hurried to the counter to find out what Belle was talking about.  
" Roman Gold has agreed to come here for a book signing"  
" Youre kidding me!!!!!" Ashley said bouncing up and down.  
"How did you manage getting that womanizer rich stiff here to Storybrooke?" Asked Ruby.  
Belle came around the counter smoothing down her dress, " It just so happens that his twin sister lives here."  
Both girls looked shocked.  
" Mayor Mills."  
" How did we never know this?" Ashley asked blankly.  
" Well...it just so happems that Mayor Mills owes me a favor. And tomorrow at 5:00 Roman Gold will be sitting back there signing his new book."  
Ashley patted Belle on the back. " This is great publicity For your shop Belle!"  
Ruby shook her head." I dont like it. That man has a bad reputation. "  
Belle laughed as she opened up a box that held his books.  
"Staying Relevant "  
" I dont care. I need the business. Belle said as she flipped over the book where the back cover was a full picture of Roman Gold sitting in a high back, antique chair. Inside the middle were pictures of his yacht, his jet, friends and home.  
Belle shook her head. " He is kind of full of himself'"  
Ruby grabbed her purse.  
" We can discuss this at lunch. "Granny's at 1pm sharp."  
Ashley akso grabbed her things and began to follow Ruby out the door. She quickly blew Belle a kiss and reiterated 1:00.  
Belle loved her best friends. They were night and day. Ashley had recently married Sean Tate, a firefighter in town.  
Ruby Lucas was a free spirit who never committed to any one or any thing.  
But for Belle, she was pretty much content. She loved her book store. Her father had recently passed, and she used almost all her inheritance on her store. It was her dream.  
Just above her store was a studio apartment, she had everything she needed right there on Main Street.

Regina stood on her wrap around porch as her brother's entourage drove up in the drive way. It had been a few years.  
She took in a deep breath as Roman Gold stepped out, cane in hand. He looked up with his dark aviator glasses. He was wearing a crisp grey suit.  
Stepping up the steps, he nodded. " Well hello Gina"  
Regina opened her arms and hugged him lightly.  
" Its been a long time brother."  
"Indeed."  
Roman looked passed Regina to see Her husband Robin and their son Henry.  
Roman shook their hands and marvelled at his thirteen year old nephew.  
Henry was equally fascinated with Gold.  
"Ive never seen a limousine before" Henry exclaimed.  
" Later on, we will go for a ride." He promised  
Gold dismissed his driver and managers and went inside.

About an hour or so later Robin and Henry went outside to toss the football to give the siblings a chance to get caught up.  
Regina shook her head as she poured tea for the both of them.  
" you are welcome to stay here. Why would you want to put yourself back in our old house...such bad memories. "  
Gold crossed his leg and sat straight up. " Its no matter, I just  
Want some peace and quiet.  
" Seems your life depends on it, according to your doctor."  
Gold dismissed her statement. " I told you that im doing better. Im eating better, taking my meds and even walking. Whatever my leg allows anyway.  
Regina rolled her eyes. " Well I do have plans for you tomorrow."  
" Oh no, do tell...."  
" A book signing, downtown."  
Gold looked like he had been punched in the face.  
" You can't be serious. Here in quaint Storybrooke? Bloody where?"  
I owe a favor." Regina scowled.  
" Thats why Im the deal maker in the family not you." He said resting his hands on his cane.  
" IT'S Belle French. She owns a bookstore downtown called "Cozy Nook"  
Gold thought for a minute. Belle French? Moe Frenches daughter?"  
Regina nodded. Moe died a few years ago, leaving Belle with a little money. "  
Roman sat back running his index finger over his lips.  
He remembered Belle. Her mother was the town librarian, she was always in the back reading. Long auburn hair always in ribbons. Dressed in big floofy dresses.  
" Yep thats her. And she hasn't changed a bit." Regina scoffed.  
" I cant believe you screwed me like this." He said.  
"Oh quit being a brat. Give her twenty minutes or so and leave. Everyone knows youre too good for that place or Belle French for that matter."  
Gold nodded. " After that, im retiring to the house. Hopefully not to be disturbed.  
" Suit yourself... You wont catch me in that haunted house."  
Roman Gold stood up. He wasn't looking forward to facing his past. The old him  
The old life in Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Book Signing

Chapter 2. Of Delicate

It was 3:00 and Belle felt herself getting even more nervous.   
She had changed outfits four times, hairstyles three. She finally chose her black and red colorblock dress with black tights and black ankle boots. Her hair neatly tucked in a clip with cascades of curls framed her face. Roman was due any minute to set up and go over his requests. When the door opened, there was a tall man headed inside, but no Roman.  
" Im Ryland , Mr. Gold's assistant. Ive come to set up."  
Belle outstretched her hand hesitantly.   
" I thought that I would be setting up with Mr.Gold"  
" Mr. Gold is a busy man. But dont worry he will be here at 5:00.  
Belle was frustrated. She wanted to meet with him before he began signing his books and meeting her patrons. He was very well known and very intriguing. Ruby told her that his book signing was the talk of the town.

A line began to form at 4pm. Belle was excited but still there was no sign of Roman Gold.   
His assistant Ryland, had set up everything, down to the sparkling ice water, to freshly cracked pecans. Belle thought it was all over the top and ridiculous. 

At exactly 4:56 pm, Roman Gold came inside from the back entrance. Hardly looking at Belle he found his place at the large oak table and sat down. Pen in hand.   
" Mr. GOLD? Im Belle French...the owner here." She said as she stood in front of the table.  
Roman looked up. His eyes fixated on a set of beautiful blue eyes boring into his. She looked upset.  
"Pleasure is all mine. Shall we bring in our guests?"  
Belle huffed slightly and opened the door as the eager crowd bustled to the table. Belle and Ryland finally organized a line so it would run smoothly. 

She was amazed at how many arrived, noting that it was mostly women and there were many who came from out of town. Ashley and Ruby stood back in the corner while Belle was also busy with a few customers.   
" So that is Roman Gold" Ruby whispered to Ashley.   
" He is definitely in love with himself" scoffed Ashley.   
Ruby rolled her eyes. " Its hard to believe he is from here, our little town."  
Belle made her way to her friends , trying to get a glimpse of mr.gold.  
He was taking selfies with fans, smiling even."  
Belle's heart was beating in her ears. She could understand why women loved him. He was charming, mysterious, sexy as hell. His dark grey suit fitting him in all the right areas.  
Belle? Belle?" Ruby called putting her hand in her face.  
" what? She whispered. 

" The line is winding down. Maybe you can talk to him now"

 

It was 830. Belle shut her front door and locked it, turning the closed sign around.  
Roman Gold was packing up a few things and sending Ryland to the car with his things.  
Belle walked to the table. " I just want to thank you for coming here today." Belle said softly.  
Gold looked up, brushing the hair out of his eyes. His hair was long that curled up a little at his collar. Brown with a little bit of grey.   
He shot her a wicked glance. " I assume we made good tonight judging by the crowd."  
Belle nodded. " So I was hoping since you are a fellow Storybrooker, you would allow me 50 50 of tonights book sales.  
Gold laughed wickedly " You are kidding right?"  
Belle didnt flinch. " This is my store."  
" Sweetheart... do you realize who I am? I make thousands for just appearing places. My name is worth more than this whole town is worth!!! Ill give you 10% nothing more."  
Gold grabbed his cane and came around the table staring her down. She was a lovely creature. He could get so lost in her eyes.  
" That's highway robbery Mr.Gold!"  
Feeling slightly angered, he stepped closer to her.  
" Ill go 15 and nothing more."   
Belle was angry. "You rotten greedy man"  
He couldn't help but laugh again. "Ive been called worse."  
" I bet you have! You are a monster!!! I ve read all about you Mr. Gold. You swindler! Womanizer!"  
Roman touched his heart as if he'd bedn wounded.  
" Then this shouldn't surprise you!" He whispered and grabbed the back of her hair and kissed her   
Belle stepped back and then slapped him across the face.  
" How dare you!" She scolded   
Roman touched his face trying to cool the heat of her smack.  
" Feisty little thing arent you" he grinned.  
" You have no idea!" Belle retorted as she crossed her arms in front of her.  
Roman grabbed his cane and began to walk torwards the door.  
Ryland had brought the car around.  
" Goodbye Miss French. He said squaring his jaw.  
" This isnt over! " she called.   
" Then I guess Ill see you around." He smirked.

 

Belle watched as he got into the long black limo.  
Touching her lips gently where he had kissed her. Though she was highly offended by his mannerisms........that kiss was truly amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gold opened the door to the pink looking Victorian home he grew up in. Dismissing his assistants for the evening, Roman stood midway in the foyer looking around. He took his coat off and his vest and hung them up. The house was still the same. And clean. He had hired a cleaning crew weeks ago to freshen it up.  Roman walked through the living room, dining area and then to the kitchen.  Where he and Regina would eat their breakfasts listening to their mother sing.  It was where they would do their homework. And where his father would sit smoking and drinking all hours into the night.  Shaking his head, Roman searched under the cabinet and found some scotch.**

**He sat down at the table loosening his tie and poured him a drink. " Here's to you dear ol dad."**

 

Belle hardly slept that night and all she could think of was going for a jog.  She had a long list of things to do. She wanted to decorate for Christmas in the shop and in her apartment.  Ruby wanted her to go to the local club tonight,  even though she hated the place.  So much was in her heart and in her mind.  She felt like she could run forever. Before she knew it, she had ran far out into the suburbs and stopped alongside her most favorite house in Storybrooke. The pink house. She vowed one day that it was going to be hers. No one seemed to live there in many years.

But there was something different, there was movement.  Someone was standing on the front porch.  As Belle got closer, she shook her head in disbelief. "No it couldnt be!"

Roman was talking to Ryland about getting his Cadillac back from Manhattan when he looked up and saw her. It was Belle. She was dressed in a pink running suit. Hair pulled up in a messy bun and she was walking his way.

"Did you buy this place? ' she asked in haste. Her breathing was heavy after her run.

" Actually it belongs to my family. I will be staying here for awhile."

Ryland tipped his hat to Belle and drove away in the limo leaving Belle in bewilderment. 

Belle just stood there blankly.

" Miss French? Would you like to come in?"

Belle couldnt hold her excitement. " I would actually.  Ive loved this house forever. "

Roman nodded and she walked up the steps.  Her eyes full of wonder as she took in the decorations, the antiques, the art, and the books. Books were everywhere.  

Roman enjoyed the sparkles in her eyes, the oohs and aahs that came from her lips.

But then Belle stepped back.  Something smelled delicious, like blueberry pancakes.  Belle walked into tge kitchen, completing amazed.

" Did you cook? " she asked

Gold smirked walking behind her. "Imagine....a ruthless womanizer that can cook. I can cook so good, it will make your mouth water.  Roman hissed all of this behind Belle's ear. Burying his face into her neck.  Belle closed her eyes as his breath tickled her neck. His words hypnotizing. 

Gold walked to the stove. " I have plenty. Would you like some?"

Belle's eyes were watery. She could hardly stand, but she did nod. She wanted those pancakes.

Gold enjoyed watching her eat. Happy that he could put a smile to her face.

" These are amazing! Better than Granny's."

Gold smiled, taking a sip of his tea.

" Im glad I can satisfy you Miss French." His eyes once again staring into hers. His eyes...dark and mysterious almost lustful. 

Belle swallowed. Her cheeks burning hot. Her insides twisting. 

" You know, he began, I remember you Belle French. About six years old reading books while you waited for your mother to close the library."

Belle wiped her mouth. " You do?" She asked. 

" Oh yea. I had come to collect rent for my father." Your parents rented their home from my family."

Belle looked down. Remembering those days before her mother had died. She worked two jobs while her father gambled and drank their life away.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Belle took her plate to the sink, washing it.

" Thank you Mr. Gold.  I probably should be leaving."

Roman got up out of his chair, not sure where he went wrong.

" I meant no offense."

"Its really ok. I have work to do at my shop and there is always something to.do at home......

Her voice trailed off.

He took one of her hands in his.

" Im sorry. I seem to always say the wrong things. I just wanted to make a connection. "

Belle was a little bit confused. 

" Why? Why do you care about me?" She said studying his eyes.

" I....... I felt like a jerk last night. And im sorry."

" Is that all?" She asked never looking away.

He came closer and then Belle's phone rang loud and angry.

It was Ruby 

" Belle where the hell are you??? You said you needled help decorating the store today?" 

" I went for a run. Be there soon" Belle grabbed her jacket and started for the door. 

' Thank you again, Mr Gold"

" The pleasure is all mine. I assure you."

Belle turned around to look at him one last time before opening the door.

" Oh and Miss French.....come back when you can stay longer." He smiled seductively at her.

Belle nodded and figured she had better get out of their quick.

 

" I think the color lights look better." Ruby said as Belle was finishing the tree. They had worked all afternoon decorating the shop for Christmas.  Belle had taken the extra books of Roman's book and made a stand for them.  Everytime she saw the book jacket, she blushed. How could she be so attracted to such an aggravating bastard as Gold. She had to let it go. He was older and she was probably just a stupid little girl to him.

"Earth to Belle." Ruby called out.

" Im sorry.  What did you say?" 

" I asked you what you wearing tonight. You know to the club?"

" Probably leggings and a sweater I guess."

" Are you ok Belle? You arent yourself."

Belle plugged in the Christmas lights, pleased at the beauty. " Its just a stressful time of the year. You know how it is."

Ruby nodded slightly, not believing anything she said.

" I think you and I .....need to get drunk." Ruby giggled. We need it."

*****************,****************

Once they got to the Rabbitt Hole, it wasn't long when two men had come to ask them to dance or buy drinks. Ruby grabbed the black haired guy and led him to the dance floor. Belle half listened to the other guy.  His persistence was making her uneasy.

" I told you im not interested! Now will you please leave me alone!"

Suddenly a cane landed on the bar in front of them

It was Roman. " I think the lady said she  wasn't interested!"

The tall blonde headed man put up his hands and backed away. 

Belle grabbed Gold and hugged him.

" Thank you. Thank you so much."

Stunned at her reaction, Gold held her tight. 

Belle closed her eyes. What was it that made her feel so safe with Roman Gold?

 


	4. Chapter 4

After the altercation at the club, Belle happily agreed to let Gold and his driver take her home. Ruby had met up with a few of her other friends and didn't seem to be upset when Belle told her she was leaving. In the car Gold shook his head.  
" You and Miss Lucas....polar opposites. How long have you been best friends?"  
Belle smiled remembering " Since preschool ballet class."  
Gold nodded. " She doesn't strike me as a mannerable ballerina. "  
" Actually she was best in our class, but she got bored and started taking the hip hop and jazz classes."  
Gold couldn't keep his eyes off Belle. He loved watching her smile and how she would close her eyes as she giggled.  
"What about you? He began, did you stick with ballet?"  
Belle nodded. " Till I was seventeen. Till my senior year in high school. " Gold sensed a little sadness from her suddenly and before he knew it, the limo had stopped in front of the bookstore.   
" Would you...uh..like to come in?? I could put on tea or coffee or....her voice trailed off.  
Gold grabbed his cane. " I would like that."

After telling Ryland he would be awhile, Gold scooted out of the seat and followed Belle to the door. As she opened the door, it was dark with a few twinkling lights from two Christmas trees that she had set up in the back.  
Frowning just a little at all her Christmas decorations, Belle noticed.  
" Are you not a Christmas person?" Asked Belle as she heated her kettle.   
Gold swished his hair back as he unbuttoned his overcoat.   
" Not my thing dearie."  
" Ive always loved Christmas. I love the feelings, the lights the music. I try to do little fun things with the kids in our community this time of year. I try to get passed my own sorrows and enjoy what I have here. "  
Gold watched her every move. Suddenly he wasnt interested in seducing her, he wanted to know her....hold her close and enjoy this woman, this Belle French.  
" You are so different than anyone Ive ever met Belle." He stated as she sat down the huge mugs of tea. They were sitting in the back in two oversize chairs near her trees.  
Belle smiled nervously. " I get that alot......."  
" No No I dont mean it rude or mocking. He said scooting to the edge of hid seat. He gently took her hand in his.  
" When Im with you, you make me want to be a better man. You make me feel like there's hope in this ugly cruel world."  
Belle's eyes filled with tears at his sincerity. It seemed there was more to Roman Gold than she ever thought.  
He was holding her hand still staring deeply into her eyes. It frightened her a little but excited her at the same time. Gold was a man, not one of these boys that she and Ruby would see on the weekends. Gold was charming and the way he looked at her........ before she knew it, he took her in his arms, never closing his eyes and placed a slow kiss to her lips.  
Belle was lost....feeling her body's reaction to him.   
He drew back and looked her over. Trying to see her reaction, wanting to go further, wanting to get lost in her. Wanting to please her and shelter her.  
She was delicate. This was delicate. These overwhelming feelings between them...

Belle opened her eyes and scooted up closer to him, moving the mugs. She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling his hair in her hands. Their lips so close to touching. They were just looking at each other, wondering what each was thinking.  
Belle couldn't wait any longer, she gently kissed him back and this time the kiss had more heat amd more urgency as his his hands began sliding down her body. She couldn't help herself, she was doing the same thing. But Gold finally stopped and held her close to him.  
" I need to go ." He whispered in her ear.   
Belle pulled back, " I ... wish you could stay." She breathed out.  
Gold softly touched her cheek." I have a very early conference call in the morning. Its pretty important. " He said grabbing his coat and scarf. Belle jumped up fidgeting with her hands, so full of need for him.  
" Well thank you for tonight." She called as she watched him leave. It seemed he had taken her heart along with him.

************************************  
Belle slept in that Sunday. All she could think of was Gold. The way he held her and kissed her. Never in her life had she felt so much passion. She wanted more, she wanted him. If there would be a next time, she wouldnt let him get away so fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning proved to be busy and frustrating for Roman. His staff met with him at 8am sharp to go over papers and up coming events for his company " Baelfire   
Industries " Roman wanted to get all of his affairs straight before he signed most of the responsibility over to his son Neal and daughter in law Emma.

Neal decided to stay in New York and joined in on the Conference call.   
" How are you feeling Dad? " Neal asked as the meeting was winding up.  
" Im feeling better."  
" You are staying in touch with Dr. Oliver as you promised right? Emma asked shoving Neal from the camera.  
Gold chuckled.   
" Ive promised to check in with him once a week. Theres no need to worry.:  
Emma nodded satisfied and Neal asked about Christmas. " I was thinking that Emma and I could come to Maine. Id really like Emma to meet Aunt Regina."  
" As you wish. Just make sure the company is well looked after".

There conversation was interrupted by his assistant Ariel Burton. " Mr. Gold you still have two interviews with Newsweek and People and you are scheduled to make an appearance at the Brooklyn tree lighting." Oh and three Barnes and Nobles in Vermont.....

Gold put his hand up.

" Ms Burton. Just add these to my personal calendar. Ill look it over."  
Ariel nodded and Gold stood up.  
" our meeting is now over. I appreciate all of your hardwork.  
Ryland has your bonus checks. Merry Christmas. "

Everyone exchanged happy glances as Ryland opened up a brief case as each senior member of Gold's staff came to claim their envelope. 

Each thanked Gold as they left. Finally he was alone with only Neal on the laptop.  
" Someone is in a happy mood to give out bonuses so early."  
" Maybe I am" he grinned.  
" Ok spill!! He heard Emma say.  
" Goodbye kids" he said as he closed the laptop.  
He had one thing on his mind to see Belle French again.

Monday morning was not picture perfect for Belle. She overslept with no morning shower. She pinned her hair in a messy bun, she couldn't find her favorite red sweater, Ashley called in sick and there were five people lined up outside to come in her shop.

Roman Gold's appearance on Friday brought much attention to her little bookstore. It was a blessing but she was swamped. As she was trying to help an elderly lady reach a novelty gift, she heard the sound of her cash register. Startled Belle ran to the front. It was Roman, taking money and bagging up a purchase. His eyes met hers and he smiled.  
" How the heck? ----  
" What,? Youll see that im more than qualified to run a cash register. "  
Belle walked up to him. " You are a life saver. Ashley is out sick today."  
Roman smiled, " Shall we continue?" Belle noticed that more customers were coming in. Word was reaching fast that Millionaire Bachelor Roman Gold was working at The Cozy Nook.  
By lunchtime Belle put up her closed sign. Roman was tinkering with one of her collectable clocks.  
"Hey are you hungry? I could make us some sandwiches. "  
Roman smiled  
" Yea, Im hungry."  
Belle felt that feeling again. He was so beautiful to her. He was dressed in a black suit, a teal silk shirt and silk tie.  
He was the source that had haunted her dreams and lit the fires in her heart. She completely understood why so many women chased after him.

A minute later they had rounded the spiral steps to her apartment. Gold frowned a little. It was small but cozy and very neat. He just didnt get the many Christmas decorations.   
Belle had went to her refrigerator getting out several containers to make the sandwiches. Her hands were shaking. It didnt help things when he walked up close beside her.  
" Can I help?" He asked.  
Belle took a deep breath.  
" Gosh, youve helped me so much already I ----  
Belle never finished the sentence because Roman had captured her lips ..... A very passionate kiss that caught Belle off guard and took her breath away.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Belle could comprehend they were in her bedroom. Hands everywhere, mouths covering faces, Belle felt like she was fifteen again, the touching was amazing but.......

She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.  
" I. I. Ive got to get back to the store" she said breathlessly. 

Gold stood up straightening his suit. " Im sorry I really dont know what came over me."

Belle looked at herself in the mirror, readjusting her hair.

" Its ok...im not mad. Its just....work". She said shrugging her shoulders.   
Gold stepped closer to her.  
" You dont work everyday. I can wait." He said tying her ribbon on her shirt.  
Belle looked at him with wide eyes. Her breath leaving again.

" Come. He said. Let's get back to work "  
He gave her a sly wiink and she followed him down the steps. 

****************************  
By 3pm, the rush at the bookstore had settled down and Gold left telling Belle that he had promised to meet his sister for dinner but he would be in touch. By the time Belle was about to close the door, Ruby busted in flustered with a magazine in her hand.

" Bells, we gotta talk. "  
Ruby held up the examiner magazine . Roman Gold was on the front page.   
Belle took in the headlines.  
Gold to step down as CEO of BAELFIRE industries....wants to focus on family and fiancee.   
" Fiancee??? " Belle whispered   
Belle opened up the magazine to see pictures of Roman at his desk, pictures of his son Neal who would be taking the company over. Plus pictures of his daughter in law Emma and granddaughter Hope."  
But into a whole separate area a picture of a smiling Roman Roman Gold and a tall beautiful blond. New York socialite; Charity Nobles.  
Ruby shook her head. " I sure hope you havent screwed him like half the women in New York"  
Belle closed the paper quickly. "I feel like a fool." She whispered.   
Ruby rolled her eyes.  
" Just please tell me you haven't slept with him"  
Belle felt tears forming up. She couldnt tell if it was angry tears or real crushing her heart tears.  
" No.....I didnt sleep with him. But we were in my bed just today. He was all over me. I was all over him"  
Ruby hugged her best friend as tight as she could.  
" Wait till I get my hands around that slimy two timing asshole."  
Belle giggled. " Oh Ruby.....you'll do no such thing. Take me somewhere to get drunk'"  
Ruby's eyes lit up. " Sure thing! Lead the way"  
And the two girls headed down the alley to The Rabbit Hole.   
********************************************  
" Dinner was wonderful! " Roman announced as he and Regina and her husband Robin retired to the cozy den. Robin poured everyone a glass of wine.  
" So Christmas day... I should prepare for Neal and his family?"  
Gold nodded smiling over his glass. " Yes I believe they are going to actually stay a couple of days to visit."  
" So everything is fixed with the company then? Asked Robin.  
" Yes for the most part. Its up to Regina now if she wants to sell her shares or keep them."  
Regina rolled her eyes. " You know I could care less about that company. Its been a thorn in my side ever since Dad died."  
Regina swished her wine around.  
Roman sat back. " It's definitely going to take time to get use to with Neal in charge now."  
Robin grinned. " Well like you said. Now you can focus on your family and fiancee." Robin smiled at Regina.  
Roman almost spit out his wine. "Fiancee?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Im not sure if Ill let them be or continue. They are definitely at a good place ;)

If Monday was a bad day it had nothing on Tuesday. Belle awoke with a terrible hangover from the night before. Belle hadn't been that drunk since the 4th of July. The coffee maker over heated and Ashley was still sick. Thankfully, the store wasn't quite as busy. Belle had decided to close early and just go to bed. Her heart was broken. There was no denying it. Belle had locked up the door , pulled the sign to close and shut off the lights. Sighing she stared at the big Christmas tree in the far corner of the room.  
" Oh how I wish.....I could believe in Santa and the man I want would be given to me.  
Suddenly the tree shook slightly and Roman came from around the tree. The lights sparling on his face.  
Belle was at first startled. 

" Roman, how??  
I slipped in when you weren't watching, I figured you wouldn't let me in otherwise. Please. Let me explain about that magazine. " His eyes were pleading.  
Belle stepped back a liitle as je walked closer." With my high posistion, there are so many false stories about me. Charity and I havent dated in two years. That trash magazine printed an old picture of the two of us. " waiting for her reacfion, Gold placed his thumb on her cheek.   
" The article says you want to be with your family. I guess that means you'll moved back to New York. "  
Gold shook his head.  
" Yes, I want to spend more time with my family. But I also have family here as well. My sister and my nephew. I would stay here always If you wanted me to." He stood there studying her face.  
" So you would stay here....in Storybrooke...... with me? A simple bookstore owner?"  
" Oh Belle.....youre so much more to me than that."   
He pulled her close and kissed her softly.  
Belle melted like butter in his kiss and his soft caresses.   
" Oh Roman...she breathed out. Im so in love with you."  
Roman stared deeply into her eyes . " I love you too. And its crazy. I would follow you anywhere Belle French. Ive never felt like this in my entire life."  
Belle began taking off his coat.  
" I think you might need to stay awhile Mr. Gold. She said tossing his coat away. " If you want to follow me so bad, follow me upstairs. "  
Gold smiled and followed her once again up the spiral steps., crashing into her apartment, clothes flying, bodies desperately holding on to each other till they made it to her bed.


End file.
